144: a special Mello fanfic
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: I know it's a werid name but it's got a reason. I'm just ahppy i got in on time, so if it's bad please forgive me, i wrote it yesterday and wrote it up today in an hour or so.


It was December 11, it was cold out and it was overshadowed by Christmas. From Thanksgiving to the 25th, the month, the weeks and days and hours down to seconds were all about the day that Christ was born, also known as the day Santa stopped being lazy and did some work.

It was no different in the city of Los Angeles, where people walked up and down the streets in quiet panic, most for the Christmas shopping they had to do, after all only two weeks remained. Most of course because one person alone had other things on his mind, a blonde boy wearing a rather girly looking black leather jacket, black fluff around the collar, and black leather pants and boots, He did look like a girl and was at that moment munching away at a chocolate bar, even his gloves being black and made of leather. But his appearance wasn't the point; his thoughts were. He wasn't thinking 14 days ahead, only one, the 12th, and it's meaning.

"Did they honestly forget?!" he grumbled to himself taking another bite. Crunch! "I mean, really what kind of person forgets something like this?!"

He was upset as he walked down the streets, going all the way without thinking to the park where very few were out in this chill. He walked through the gates, still grumbling between bites of chocolate. He kept this up until he was forced to stop; he was in front of the pond that was the parks trademark really, and the end of the line. Plus he was out of chocolate.

Crumpling up the wrapper, the blonde boy sighed and threw it into the nearest trash can. He felt horrible; he felt upset and angry and…..forgotten. He felt sad and second to everything in his life. _Matt would rather play his stupid games, _thought the boy; _and Alex………she wouldn't care either way anyway, she never does. No one cares about poor old me………_

He pouted, hating himself even more for self-pity then noticed something, a weeping willow that still held on tight to its drooping leaves. He walked over and sat down against it, taking a deep breath as he looked up into it. It was silent, it was dry, it was like his own little world separate from time and space. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old pocket watch, opening it to check the time. 1:43 pm. _One hour and 17 minutes left_, he thought closing his eyes, stuffing his watch back into his pocket.

behind those eyes he saw himself sitting beside a girl with the same color and lenght hair as him, her head on his shoulder as both slept peacfully on the couch. he saw himself walking out in the warm sunlight in his outfit alongside a boy with red hair and goggles around his neck, the boy playing a console and smoking at the same time despite the blonde's yells at him. He saw hm and the girl fighting over chocolate, him and the boy listening boredly to people talking. The blonde slowly fell asleep..........

"_Go away, I'm busy!"_

_He glared, arms crossed as the girl worked in their kitchen, her hair tied back, 'busy? doing what, making a mess? And where's Matt?"_

'_i already told you, I don't know!" Alex said testily, 'Now go!"_

_He narrowed his eyes at her and reached to grab her arm but she pulled away, looking into his sky blue eyes with her beautiful golden yellows, "Please?"_

"_Fine," he said huffily, walking off, not noticing the pained look on her face as he stormed otu of the apartment._

_He stomped down the stairs to find the red headed boy walking up them slowly, carrying a brown bag in his arms that seemed filled to the top with video games. The blonde smiled, "Matt!"_

"_Oh,um,hi," said the red headed Matt, looking at him; hye seemed a bit nervous to the blonde, "What's up?"_

_The blonde pouted, 'Alex forgot what tomorrow is; you remember right?" he was his best friend, he HAD to remember._

"_Um, it's....Friday, right?" Matt said, forcing himself to look at the boy while shifting the bag away._

_he was shocked; not Matt too?! "You don't remember?!"_

_Matt pretended to think, "Well it's the 12__th__ day of the 12__th__ month, is that it? 144?"_

_The blonde went red in anger, "Nevermind!"_

_He pushed Matt aside and went on with his storming, causing the red head to fall and drop his bag. A tsunami of vidoe games and presents fell otu and Matt sighed, recollecting them alla nd outting them away, being especially craefuil with a specific one; a red box with a little gold bow on top. he picked it up, 'i'm sorry, but it's not time yet. Midnight....."_

He was back on the streets, angry, annoying, feeling totally forgotten by his best friends. But this time when he was in the crowd he felt someone shaking him and calling his name. he groaned and finally foudn himself back under the tree, staring quietly at the girl from his thoughts who smiled back at him. His heart leapt as she spoe again, sititng back onto her knees, holding a red box with a golden bow on top on her lap, "Do you know what time it is?"

He frowned, still a bit annoyed then heartd them; the bells. It was the clock striking twelve.. he blinked as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, leaving the box on his lap. he smield at her as she spoke;

"Happy Birthday Mello."


End file.
